I Know You Have A Girlfriend
by Philip Arche
Summary: Yunho Jung, mahasiswa semester 6 yang mengalami keraguan dalam hubungan cintanya dan menemukan seorang Jaejoong Kim yang dirasanya cocok sebagai tempat sandaran sementaranya. Tapi bagaimana jika dia sadar bahwa hatinya jatuh pada sandarannya itu.
1. Chapter 1

**I Know You Have A Girlfriend**

Main pair: Yunho Jung x Jaejoong Kim

Romance/Comedy

Rated: M

**CHAPTER 1**

"Ringringringringring!"

"Uhm hello?" sahutku dengan suara yang masih serak.

"_Hello sayang, kau sudah bangun, hari ini temani aku berbelanja ya sayang, aku dengar ada tas model keluaran terbaru di sana_"

Ah tanpa perlu bertanya lagi aku hafal, ini pacarku. Pagi-pagi begini haaah…

"Uhm… Ah ya, tentu saja sayang aku akan menemanimu tapi jangan lama-lama ya" sahutku lagi padanya.

"_Tentu saja aku hanya melihat apakah benar tas model terbaru itu sudah ada atau belum. Jam 10 ini dikampus ya sayang. Aku mencintaimu_" balasnya lagi.

"Baiklah kau sudah berjanji. Jam 10 aku jemput ya. Aku mencintaimu juga"

Pip. Kuputuskan sambungan telepon kami. Masih jam 6 lewat 30 lebih. Aku masih mengantuk dan kuputuskan tidur lagi. Entah kenapa pagi ini dingin sekali, aku jadi malas bangun.

Xoxox xoxoX

"Uhm sudah jam berapa ini?" tanyaku entah pada siapa.

"Astaga! Sudah jam 9 lewat 30 menit! Aku harus bergegas!"

Buru-buru aku mandi dan secepat mungkin menuju ke tempat kekasihku. Dia pasti marah kalau aku terlambat.

"Astaga! Aku lupa menaruh dompet dimana. Aissh!" rutukku lagi karena kebodohan yang kulakukan. Salahkan Yoochun yang tadi malam memaksaku membantunya mengerjakan tugas mingguannya.

'Sial kau Yoochun!' umpatku lagi.

Kubongkar lemari pakaianku. Nihil. Kulanjutkan pada laci meja lampu tidur. Tidak ada juga. Apartemenku sudah tidak berbentuk lagi isinya. Jangan-jangan tertinggal di tempat Yoochun. 'Shit' sumpah serapah tiada henti kutujukan pada Yoochun. Kenapa dia selalu menjadi biangnya sih. Tapi untungnya aku masih menyimpan kartu kredit di lemari.

"Ringringringringring!" Ponselku kembali berbunyi.

Siapa lagi yang menelepon pikirku.

"Hello?"

"Sayang kamu dimana ini sudah hampir jam 10. Aku sudah keluar kelas "

"Ah ya sayang, 10 menit lagi aku kesana"

Pip!

Huh cerewet sekali pacarku ini, ya padahal kami sudah menjalani hubungan selama lebih kurang 1 tahun ini. Pacarku ini penggila fashion berat. Tas, sepatu, gaun, atau apapun itu selalu diburunya terutama yang _limited edition_ dan harus karya desainer ternama.

"Haaah" aku menghela napas berat.

Semakin lama aku tidak mengerti dengan hubungan kami ini. Dia lebih banyak maunya, tidak pernah mendengarkan nasihatku dengan kegilaannya terhadap fashion itu.

Xoxox xoxoX

"Astaga tas karya Jimmy Choo sudah keluar kyaa!"

"Haah" aku hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan pacarku yang seperti orang gila ini. Matanya kalap melihat barang-barang mahal.

"Yun, maaf mungkin agak lama, aku mau melihat-lihat yang lain dulu"

Ting! Sudah kuduga

"Baiklah, aku duduk disana ya" kataku sambil menunjuk deretan sofa di pojok butik besar ini.

Mataku menatap malas melihat suasana butik besar yang bahkan aku lupa namanya apa. Tempatnya terang sekali sampai membuat mataku sakit dan isinya para wanita semua. Tak sedikit juga aku melihat pria yang menemani wanita-wanita disana, entahlah mungkin pacarnya. Oh lihat! Pria disana sudah seperti kuli bangunan, bagaimana tidak dia membawa banyak sekali belanjaan um mungkin pacarnya. Aku harap Tiffany, pacarku tidak menjadikanku seperti itu.

"Maaf Yun tapi kau tak apa kan?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku tak apa sayang" jawabku. Ugh ini gila aku benar-benar jadi kuli bangunan. Dimana harga diriku, belum lagi uangku yang terkuras haaah..

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu.. Umm mungkin makan sore" tanyanya lagi, sepertinya Ia sampai lupa ini sudah sore hampir malam bahkan.

"Baiklah, di restoran biasa saja" jawabku cepat.

Tak bisa kupungkiri lagi perutku benar-benar sangat lapar!

"Ah kenyang"

"Um kau pasti kelaparan sekali tadi menemaniku sayang, maaf ya. Lain kali aku akan berusaha mengontrol hasrat belanjaku"

"Tidak apa sayang aku tidak masalah" dustaku. HA! Tentu saja sebagai pria aku tidak mau menyakiti wanitaku terang-terangan.

"Sudah malam. Kau langsung aku antar saja ya" tawarku padanya. Huh! Aku lelah sekali seharian ini.

"Um baiklah. Sekalian mampir ke supermarket ya, aku mau membeli pesanan eomma"

"Terima kasih ya sayang, aku membuatmu repot hari ini" lalu dikecupnya bibirku sebentar.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang sungguh" ujarku memastikan

"Baiklah aku harus masuk"

"Um" Ku kecup keningnya lalu membiarkan Ia masuk terlebih dahulu kemudian aku baru pergi.

Di jalan aku hanya memikirkan tentang hubungan kami ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku serius mencintainya. Aku merasa semakin hari hatiku semakin mati rasa. Entahlah ini sungguh membuatku jenuh. Aku bosan dengan semua ini. Apa benar aku dulu mencintainya? Oh aku mengenalnya saat pertama kali Yoochun, sahabatku mengenalkannya padaku. Hei! Yoochun! Dompetku...! Segera saja aku putar balik mobilku melaju ke apartemen Yoochun

Braak!

"Yoochun!" teriakku memastikan dia ada di dalam

Hell. Dimanakah dia. Hei tunggu! Sepertinya…

"Nggh ah.."

"Nggh umm…"

Ku buka sedikit kamar Yoochun dan

"Yooch..un" kataku pelan. Aku kaget sekali melihat dia dan…

"Ah Yun" panggilnya buru-buru ia dan 'partner-nya' saling melepaskan diri.

Aku hanya diam memandang Yoochun dan entahlah aku tidak tahu siapa yang sedang bersamanya, yang ku tahu Yoochun sedang memangkunya. Mereka hampir 'melakukannya' walaupun itu tadi masih tahap awal.

"A-a ku pergi saja nanti kau bisa hubungi aku lagi"

"Baiklah nanti kuhubungi lagi"

Ku perhatikan perempuan tadi merapikan bajunya yang acak-acakan lalu mengambil tas kecilnya dan berlalu melewatiku dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya manis sekali. Entahlah matanya indah. Besar dan yaa indah.

"Kau kenapa kemari Yunho-ah?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku akan perempuan barusan.

"Kau sedang apa tadi, siapa dia?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi

"Haah kau mengganggu saja kalau tidak ada kau kau mungkin kami sudah 'bermain'?"

"Bukankah kau baru putus dari Yoona, kenapa cepat sekali kau—"

"Aku menyewanya. Kau tahu dia mahal sekali"

"Jadi dia wanita panggilan?"

"Wanita? Dia pria, bodoh"

"Pria, bagaimana bisa kau—"

"Kau lupa aku bisex?"

Astaga aku hampir lupa dengan orientasi sex sahabatku yang satu ini.

"Dia manis kan?"

"Ah.. iya hei—"

"Hahaha Yunho-ah aku tahu kau sebenarnya sama sepertiku, kenapa menyangkal sudahlah kau akui saja pada pacar bodohmu itu"

"Kau sahabatku seharusnya kau mendukungku bukannya menertawakanku"

"Tentu saja aku kan mendukungmu tapi tidak dengan wanita itu dia licik dan kau dipermainkan olehnya"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan tentang Tiffany dia pacarku"

"Aku tidak heran dia sudah berhasil meracunimu"

"Kau—"

"Aku apa?"

"Kita sahabat aku tidak mau persahabatan kita rusak karena ini, aku kesini ingin mengambil dompetku dimana kau letakkan?"

"Di lemari tv"

"Baiklah aku langsung pulang"

"Yun"

"Ada apa?"

"Ku harap kau mendengar perkataanku tadi dia tidak baik untukmu"

"Sudahlah Chun biarkan aku menjalaninya dulu"

"Terserah kau sajalah jangan menyesal nantinya"

"Aku pulang besok ada kelas. Selamat malam"

Langsung saja aku meninggalkan apartemen Yoochun. Aku heran dengannya, semenjak aku menjalin hubungan dengan Tiffany mengapa sifatnya menjadi begini. Dia seakan-akan tidak setuju dengan hubunganku ah tidak dia memang sangat tidak setuju.

Xoxox xoxoX

"Hoaam"

Aku menatap malas dengan keadaan kelasku pagi ini. Kewarganegaraan memang yang paling membosankan. Lihat saja dosen disana hanya berbicara pada laptopnya sendiri. Tidak melihat mahasiswa yang sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ku lirik ke depan Siwon sedang menggoda Kibum, kupikir seharusnya mereka pacaran saja. Ku lirik lagi ke belakang ada Ahra yang sedang berdandan dan Yoona yang sibuk dengan I-Pad nya. Oh God! Changmin bahkan sedang online dengan laptopnya. Aku heran apa dosen ini tidak mengerti kalau kami bosan dengan metode perkuliahannya.

"Ya untuk tugas rumah kalian buat paper mengenai bla bla bla bla"

Tugas lagi. Paper lagi. Haah

"Hyung aku lapar ayo temani aku ke kantin"

"Baiklah"

"Kau kenapa hyung, ada masalah?" Tanya Changmin, dongsaengku ini.

"Sudah habiskan makanan di mulutmu baru bicara"

Ku lirik sebentar ke arah pintu masuk kantin. Aku melihat sosok perempuan eh atau laki-laki ya…

"Hyung kau lihat apa?"

"Ah tidak aku tidak lihat apa-apa, habiskan makananmu"

"Tapi makananku memang sudah habis—"

Aku masih memperhatikan orang tadi. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya wara-wiri di kampus besar ini. Siapa dia?

"Hyung, kau tertarik dengan Jaejoong hyung ya?

"Ya! Apa katamu?"

"Jaejoong hyung, yang disana itu, sedari tadi kulihat kamu memperhatikannya" tunjuknya ke arah laki-laki tadi yang kini sedang makan sendiri di pojok kantin. Jadi namanya Jaejoong. Dan dia laki-laki hmm.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengannya, hei kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya dia teman Leeteuk hyung, mahasiswa semester 8, 2 tingkat di atas kita"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya"

"Dia kuliah sambil bekerja hyung, tidak punya waktu untuk main-main di kampus apalagi sekarang dia semester 8 pasti dia hanya mengambil beberapa kelas saja"

"Dia kerja apa?"

"Um setahuku dia bekerja paruh waktu di restoran tapi aku tidak tahu di restoran mana"

"Kau yakin?"

Tentu saja, mau aku tanyakan langsung padanya?" tawarnya yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ya! Jangan bodoh" ku tarik tangannya lalu ia terduduk lagi

"Kau kenapa hyung bukannya kau penasaran?"

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh!" kataku dengan muka malu, salah tingkah karena beberapa orang memperhatikan kami gara-gara ulah Changmin tadi.

Changmin hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau benar-benar tertarik padanya hyung"

"Ya! Kau bicara apa"

"Haah sudahlah kau memang susah sekali untuk jujur hyung"

"Ssst diam kau"

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu"

Aku hanya diam lalu ku lirik lagi Jaejoong disana dia makan sambil membaca buku. Sepertinya dia mahasiswa yang rajin.

"Dia manis sekali kan?"

"Ne. Dia manis bahkan sangat man— hei"

"Huahahahaha kau kena hyung"

"Ya! Bocah sial diam kau!"

Ku lirik orang-orang memperhatikan kami oh Changmin kau memang sial. Hei! Jaejoong juga melihat ke arah kami. Aduh malu sekali rasanya.

"Hei hyung wajahmu merah sekali. Omoo! Bahkan merahnya sampai ke telinga"

"Ya! Ya! Ayo kita pergi saja!" langsung saja kutarik Changmin beserta mulut besarnya. Kenapa dia menyebalkan sekali.

Xoxox xoxoX

"Hyung kau malu ya hahaha"

"Diam kau"

Kami sekarang di taman belakang kampus. Di sana tempatnya teduh dan ada kolam ikan koi. Aku suka ke tempat ini.

"Aku sedang bingung min"

"Bingung kenapa hyung?"

"Tentang hubunganku dengan Tiffany"

"Memangnya kalian kenapa?"

"Aku.. Aku sendiri juga bingung bagaimana menceritakannya padamu"

"Apa ada masalah serius diantara kalian?"

"Bukan, masalahnya ada padaku?"

"Maksudmu hyung?"

"Sepertinya aku.. aku"

"Ya hyung?"

"Aku tidak benar-benar mencintainya"

"Omoo! Kenapa bisa begitu?

"Aku juga tidak tahu min tapi aku tidak tega memutuskannya secepat ini"

"Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa padamu tentang hubunganmu hyung"

Hening

"Min"

"Ya?"

"Menurutmu kalau aku mendekati Jaejoong bagaimana?"

"Omoo apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Aku sedikit tertarik padanya"

**TBC**

Bagaimana?

Review sangat dinantikan! \:D/

See ya! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**I Know You Have A Girlfriend**

Main pair: Yunho Jung x Jaejoong Kim

**Previous…**

"Min"

"Ya?"

"Menurutmu kalau aku mendekati Jaejoong bagaimana?"

"Omoo apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Aku sedikit tertarik padanya"

**CHAPTER 2**

"Haah" aku merebahkan diriku di ranjang kamarku. Entah kenapa hari ini aku sedikit merasa bahagia. Changmin bilang dia akan mengenalkan aku dengan Jaejoong. Apa benar aku bahagia karena itu.

"Ringringringringring!"

"Hello"

"_Sayang aku mau mengabarimu besok aku hendak ke luar kota ada penelitian yang harus kulakukan, tenang saja aku bersama teman-temanku_"

"Hm baiklah, berhati-hatilah disana nanti"

"_Iya aku tahu, yasudah ya sayang. Selamat malam_"

"Malam sayang" jawabku sekenannya

Rasanya aku seperti tidak begitu peduli dengannya. Kalau pasangan kekasih lain mungkin akan _protective_ terhadap pasangannya jika ada kejadian seperti ini. Tapi mengapa aku tidak, benarkah aku sudah mati rasa. Tiba-tiba saja ponselku berbunyi kembali…

"Ringringringringring!"

"_Yun ini eomma_"

"Ah ne eomma ada apa malam-malam begini menelepon?"

"_Aigoo masak eomma tidak boleh menelepon anaknya sendiri. Eomma merindukanmu_"

"Aku juga rindu eomma"

Hening. Entah mengapa suasana telepon ini menjadi canggung.

"_Kau sudah makan chagi_?"

"Belum, sebentar lagi eomma"

"_Cepat makan sayang, eomma tidak mau maag mu kambuh_"

"Ne eomma, aku akan makan"

"_Baiklah eomma sudah mengantuk. Selamat malam ne Yun-popo_"

"Eomma!"

"_Hahaha sudah ne. Kau makan sana. Selamat malam_"

"Malam eomma"

Pip.

Ugh eomma masih saja memanggilku begitu. Tapi kalau diingat-ingat aku juga rindu dengan panggilan eomma itu. Kalau saja eomma tidak berpisah dengan appa. Ya, mereka sudah berpisah sejak 8 tahun ini, saat aku masih di Junior High. Mereka tidak pernah memberitahukan padaku apa masalahnya. Eomma kemudian memutuskan untuk mengajakku ke China tapi aku tidak mau. Aku memilih tinggal dengan kakek dan nenek di Gwangju. Aku tidak pernah mau menemui orang tua ku lagi. Mereka jahat memutuskan begitu saja, aku orang yang paling terpukul dengan keputusan yang mereka buat.

Sejak saat itu aku menjadi anak yang pendiam, tidak banyak bergaul dengan teman-teman. Eomma sangat sedih melihatku begini, Ia pun datang bersama appa menengok keberadaanku di tempat kakek dan nenek. Aku masih saja bersikap dingin terhadap mereka. Eomma selalu menangis saat berkunjung. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli bahkan sampai appa menghajarku aku juga tidak peduli. Kalau mereka menginginkan aku seperti dulu mengapa mereka tidak rujuk saja, apa masalahnya. Tentu saja ada! Appa datang dan memberi tahu kakek dan nenek dia akan menikah lagi. Aku terkejut mendengar penuturan appa itu. Aku semakin membencinya.

Sudah hampir 1 tahun ini aku sedikit membuka hatiku untuk eomma, ya aku merasa eomma ku lah yang menjadi korban perasaan disini. Sesekali eomma datang dari China untuk menemuiku juga kakek dan nenek. Jujur aku merasa bersalah terhadap eomma. Dia adalah wanita yang kuat, yang kutahu sampai sekarang ia tidak dekat dengan siapapun. Haah memikirkan ini semua aku jadi merasa sesak. Aku rindu keluarga lama ku.

Xoxox xoxoX

"Jae hyung kenalkan ini Yunho hyung yang kuceritakan kemarin"

"Kim Jaejoong, panggil saja Jaejoong"

"Ah Jung Yunho, panggil saja aku Yunho, hyung"

"Nah kalian sudah berkenalan kan, aku harus pergi dulu. Kyuhyun menungguku. Bye"

Dengan seenaknya Changmin meninggalkan aku dengan Jaejoong hyung. Bagaimana ini? Ajak makan saja ya? Baiklah ajak makan saja, mungkin bisa lebih akrab.

"Umm Jaejoong hyung?"

"Ah ne?"

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Um belum"

"Mau makan bersama?"

"Boleh saja"

YES!

"Kau mau makan dimana hyung?"

"Um terserah kau saja"

"Baiklah ke tempat favorit ku saja"

Ku bawa mobil ini ke restoran tempat aku biasa makan. Well, dia manis sekali. Aku sampai gugup hanya berdua dengannya begini. Diam-diam aku mencuri pandang lagi ke arahnya. Wajahnya serius menatap layar ponselnya. Ada apa ya?

"Um hyung kita sampai"

"Ah ya"

"Kau makan sedikit sekali hyung?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa aku memang biasa makan seperti ini"

"Ku dengar kau bekerja di restoran hyung"

"Ya aku bekerja di restoran, sebagai asisten koki tapi masih tahap pemula hehehe"

"Wow! Di restoran mana hyung?"

"Kau tahu _Le Louis XI_?"

"Ah tentu saja aku tahu itu kan restoran bintang 3, hyung aku ingin mencoba masakan buatanmu"

"Mampir saja ke sana "

"Tapi aku ingin mencobanya langsung darimu"

"Kau boleh datang ke apartemen ku kalau mau"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja"

"Oh ya kau hari ini kau tidak bekerja hyung?"

"Um tidak.. aku minta cuti untuk 3 hari kedepan hendak konsultasi dengan dosen di kampus"

"Omong-omong apa ada yang marah kalau aku main ke apartemen mu?"

"Tenang saja tidak akan ada yang marah um mungkin Jiji yang sedikit terganggu"

"Jiji, Jiji siapa?"

"Kucingku hehehe"

Setelah itu kami lumayan banyak bercerita, kebanyakan tentang kampus dan juga Changmin. Huh!

"Hyung kau mau langsung pulang atau mau berjalan-jalan dulu denganku hehe"

"Aku langsung pulang saja, nanti merepotkanmu"

"Tentu saja tidak hyung kau mau?"

"Ah tidak usah lain kali saja"

"Oh baiklah tapi aku antar pulang ya"

"Tidak usah aku naik bus dari sini saja"

"Tapi aku ingin tahu apartemenmu hyung, kau bilang aku boleh datang ke sana"

Jaejoong hyung tampak berpikir.

"Hm baiklah kau boleh mengantarku"

"Kenapa lewat sini bukankah lurus juga lebih cepat?"

"Sekalian jalan-jalan hyung hehehe"

"Kau ini bisa saja ya hahaha"

OW! Aku baru ini melihatnya tertawa lepas. Apa dia sebahagia itu, karena aku? Oh kuharap iya. Kesan pertama ini harus ku buat sebaik mungkin.

"Kau mau es krim hyung?"

"Kau bilang mau langsung mengantarku?"

"Oh ayolah hyung santai saja"

"Baiklah-baiklah…"

"Ayo kalau begitu"

Xoxox xoxoX

"Hyung kau melamun"

"Ah maafkan"

"Hm jadi kau tinggal sendiri hyung?"

"Umm ya, Umma sudah meninggal sejak aku umur 5 tahun"

"Oh maaf hyung"

Kulihat Jaejoong hyung tampak diam, apa dia sedih setelah aku bertanya tentang keluarganya? Oh aku menyesal menanyakannya. :(

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, aku hanya rindu saja pada umma"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi makamnya saja hyung, kau bisa berdoa untuknya"

Tiba-tiba saja mulut besarku berkata demikian. Oh kuharap ini bukanlah ide buruk, aku bahkan baru berkenalan dengannya.

"Kau serius mau menemaniku tapi ini sudah sore"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung aku mau menemanimu"

"Baiklah kau baik sekali"

"Ringringringringring!" Tiba-tiba saja ponsel ku berbunyi.

"Oh hello, Maaf hyung aku permisi dulu" aku pun keluar dari café Ice Cream ini, karena apa? Tiffany yang menelepon! Bisa gawat kalau saja Jae hyung tahu aku sudah punya pacar. Rencanaku untuk mendekatinya bisa gagal.

"Hello sayang ada apa menelepon"

"_Hello sayang aku hanya ingin mengabarimu aku baru sampai di Busan_"

"Oh begitukah, baik-baik ya disana"

"_Tentu, kau jangan lupa makan ya_"

"Ah ne"

"_Baiklah sudah dulu ya aku ditunggu teman-teman nanti aku telepon lagi_"

Pip. Buru-buru aku kembali ke dalam café lalu menghampiri Jae hyung.

"Ah maaf hyung"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja es krim mu mencair"

"Oh tidak apa-apa. Ayo langsung saja kita ke tempat umma mu hyung"

"Ne. terima kasih banyak Yun"

"Kapanpun untukmu hyung"

Langsung saja kami meninggalkan café dan menuju ke tempat umma Jae hyung dimakamkan. Aku perhatikan Jae hyung sedikit ceria, mungkin dia rindu sekali dengan ummanya. Hei dimana appa-nya ya? Aku lupa menanyakannya.

"Umma aku datang bersama Yunho. Temanku di kampus"

Ku lihat Jae hyung menaruh buket bunga yang tadi kami beli. Setelah itu ia berdoa. Aku pun turut berdoa juga, walaupun aku tidak mengenal umma-nya kurasa ini tak salah. Setelah itu kami membersihkan rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh di sekitar makam umma Jae hyung.

"Yun mianhae, aku sudah merepotkanmu"

"Tak masalah hyung aku tahu kau rindu sekali dengan umma-mu"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung aku tidak keberatan, kalau begitu kita langsung pulang saja ya sudah jam 6 sore"

"Um baiklah"

Di jalan kami hanya diam. Ku lirik sedikit Jae hyung tampak sibuk dengan ponsel nya, kenapa dia tidak memperhatikanku saja, memangnya aku kurang keren?

"Apartemenmu di sebelah mana hyung?"

"Oh masuk saja ke jalan kecil disana"

"Oke baiklah"

Ku bawa mobil ini kearah yang ditunjuk Jae hyung tadi.

"Kita sampai"

"Terima kasih Yun, kau mau mampir dulu?"

"Ah aku langsung pulang saja hyung, ada tugas yang harus ku kerjakan"

"Sekali lagi mianhae Yun aku ajdi merepotkanmu"

"Tak apa hyung"

Ku lihat Jae hyung sedikit menunduk mungkin ia merasa tak enak. Ku raih bahunya pelan. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuanku. Entah keberanian darimana perlahan aku menghapus jarak diantara kami lalu ku kecup bibirnya singkat. Ia terkejut lalu mendorongku pelan.

"Ah maaf hyung aku—"

"Um aku langsung masuk ya"

Ku lihat Jae hyung buru-buru mengambil tasnya lalu keluar dari mobil ku. 'Bodoh' rutukku dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa aku langsung melakukan ini bahkan di hari pertama kami berkenalan. 'Jung Yunho bodoh' umpatku lagi dalam hati.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku terus merutukki diriku yang bodoh ini. Aku benar-benar kurang ajar. Bagaimana ini aku jadi tak enak dengan Jae hyung. Aku takut kalau dia tak mau berbicara lagi denganku atau bahkan tidak mau bertemu denganku. Baiklah aku kirim pesan saja.

_**Jae hyung,**_

_**Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf, aku sudah bertindak bodoh.**_

_**Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud kurang ajar hyung**_

_**Kumohon maaf kan aku :'(**_

_Sent._

1 menit. 2 menit. 3 menit. Sampai bermenit-menit aku harap-harap cemas menunggu balasan dari Jae hyung. Oh apa dia benar-benar marah padaku?

Ping!

_1 new message received._

_**From: Jaejoong hyung**_

_**Oh Yun.**_

_**Aku tidak apa-apa tenang saja.**_

_**Terima kasih sudah menemaniku tadi. **_

Apa benar Jae hyung tidak marah. Aku jadi sedikit cemas, walaupun aku tadi sudah membaca pesan nya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Begitu sampai apartemen aku langsung saja menuju mandi lalu membersihkan apartemenku dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas paper dari kampus. Sedikit banyak aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Hatiku tetap merasa tak enak. Ini sangat mengganggu sekali.

"_Oh hello Yun_"

"Oh—oh hello hyung"

Bodoh! Bisa-bisanya aku menekan tombol _Call _pada contact Jae hyung.

"_Hello Yun ada apa_?

Aku masih diam tak tahu harus bilang apa. Aku malu sekali.

"_Tentang tadi tidak apa-apa Yun, kau pasti tidak sengaja kan?"_

"Ah aku.. aku… Mianhae hyung aku—"

"_Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan. Kau sedang apa?_"

"Ah aku— aku baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas"

"_Oh ya, tugas dari dosen siapa?_"

"Itu… Lee seongsaenim memberikan tugas paper"

"_Apa sebelumnya kau pernah mengambil kelasnya?_"

"Um belum. Aku baru kali ini mengambil kelasnya"

"_Hahaha kau tenang saja Lee seongsaenim sering lupa dengan tugas yang diberikannya_"

"Oh benarkah hyung hahaha"

"_Ne. Kau lihat saja besok_"

"Hahaha aku jadi sedikit lega hyung tugas paper ini harus dikumpul besok maksimal 20 halaman"

"_Sudah kau tenang saja, dia pasti lupa_"

"Hehehe bagaimana dengan Choi seongsaenim hyung, kau tahu dia?"

"_Tentu aku tahu. Kau sebaiknya berhati-hati dia senang sekali membuat mahasiswanya repot_"

"Hehehe repot bagaimana hyung?"

Setelah itu kami mengobrol cukup lama, aku senang sekali Jae hyung banyak bercerita begini, ia banyak bercerita tentang kampus yang tidak aku tahu, ternyata walaupun jarang di kampus tapi dia tahu seluk beluk kampus. Aku pikir dia memang tidak mempermasalahkan hal yang tadi.

"_Sudah malam Yun, kau besok tidak kuliah?_"

"Tenang saja aku masuk siang hyung"

"_Oh_"

"Kau besok tidak kuliah hyung?"

"_Um aku juga masuk siang_"

"Benarkah, aku jemput ya?"

"_Ah tidak usah aku bisa naik bus_"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung lagipula aku merindukanmu" aku sedikit menggodanya. Semoga saja dia tak marah.

"_Aku juga merindukanmu_"

EH!

"Eh benarkah?"

"_Tentu saja hehehe_"

"Kau tidak bercanda kan hyung?"

"_Tentu saja— aku bercanda hahahaa_"

"Ah kau membuatku kecewa hyung"

"_Ne, ne aku juga merindukanmu hihihi_"

"Senangnya hehehe"

Hening

"Kau sudah mengantuk hyung"

"_Um ne. Maaf aku mengantuk sekali_"

"Yasudah tak apa lagipula ini sudah hampir jam 1 pagi"

"_Ne. Aku matikan ya teleponnya_"

"Ne. Good night hyung"

"_Good night Yun_"

"Hyung"

"_Hmm_"

"Ah tidak apa-apa"

"_Oh_"

"Neomu bogoshipo_"_

_Pip. Langsung saja kuputus teleponnya. Aku berdebar saat mengatakannya. Ini berbeda dengan yang tadi, ini benar-benar dari hatiku tidak seperti sebelumnya saat aku menggodanya._

_Ping!_

_1 new message received._

_**From: Jaejoong hyung**_

_**Nado**__**bogoshipo, Yun-yun **_

_Oh GOD! Jae hyung mengirimiku pesan ini!_

_Aku terkejut sekaligus bahagia membacanya. Semoga saja ia benar-benar merindukanku. Tidurku malam ini akan benar-benar indah :D_

Xoxox xoxoX

_Tidak seperti biasanya aku bangun pagi ini dengan penuh semangat. Yah mungkin juga karena efek bersama Jae hyung. Tak sabar rasanya untuk bertemu lagi dengannya. Oooh…_

_"Ringringringringring!"_

Oh… Oh…

_Incoming Call_

_My Lovely_

Oh…

"Hello?"

_"__Hello sayang selamat pagi, maaf kemarin aku tidak menelepon, kemarin aku sibuk sekali penelitian, setelah itu kami ke tempat pemandian air panas lalu pulang dan capek sekali. Jadi aku langsung tidur. Maafkan aku__"_

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, aku mengerti kesibukanmu" dustaku agar ia terlihat senang.

_"Kapan kau pulang?" tanyaku lagi._

_"__Um mungkin besok sayang, jemput aku ya di Stasiun__"_

"Oke baiklah sayang"

_"__Terima kasih sayang aku mencintaimu. Sudah ya"_

Pip.

Huh! Pagi-pagi mood ku sudah kembali jelek. Sepertinya aku harus cepat bertemu Jae hyung. Ohoo aku ada ide! Segera saja aku mandi lalu menyiapkan segala keperluan kuliahku kemudian memanaskan mobil! Huh! kenapa jadi terasa lama sekali!

Ting tong!

Cklek

"Oh Yun, ini kan baru jam 9 pagi, bukannya kuliah siang jam 13.30 ya?"

"Hehehe aku mau menagih janjimu hyung"

"Janji apa— oh masuklah"

"Ne janji mau memasakanku makanan bikinanmu" ;D

Aku duduk di sofa ruang tengah Jae hyung. Enak sekali disini, kuakui walaupun dia lelaki tapi ia sangat menjaga kebersihan. Aku suka wallpaper dindingnya, garis-garis berwarna soft dan ukiran-ukiran sulur pohon. Mengesankan.

"Oh ya tapi kan aku baru berjanji padamu kemarin kenapa cepat sekali menagihnya?"

"Ayolah hyung aku sudah lapar makanya kesini"

"Oh aku pikir karena kau merindukanku"

Eeeh? Kuperhatikan Jae hyung hanya senyum-senyum lalu pergi ke dapur, mungkin. Aku semakin tertarik dengannya.

"Ne! Aku merindukanmu hyung!" aku sedikit berteriak saat mengucapkannya.

"Benarkah?" balasnya tak kalah nyaring dari arah dapur.

Aku langsung bergegas menuju dapur kurengkuh ia yang sedang memasak dalam pelukanku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihatnya.

"Hei apa yang kau laku—"

"Apa? aku hanya melihat kau masak"

"Tapi—"

Ku balik tubuh rampingnya, ku tatap ia yang sedang tersenyum simpul lalu pelan tapi pasti ku kecup bibirnya lembut. Ia tak menolak sama sekali bahkan mulai membalasku ditambah lagi tangannya yang diletakkan di leherku, menambah mesra ciuman kami. Semakin lama ciuman kami semakin panas. Tak boleh, aku harus tahan dulu. Segera saja ku lepas ciuman kami. Tapi aku masih memeluknya lho.

"Saranghae. Jeongmal Saranghae Kim Jaejoong"

"Kau serius Yun?"

"Apa jawabanmu hyung?"

"Na—Nado Saranghae"

**TBC**

Kecepetan gak siiiiih hahahaaa.. maaf.. mianhae :3

Tapi gak apa-apa kan?

Harusnya jangan rated M dulu ya haa biarin deh…

Chapter kemarin kayaknya emang prolog fufufu

Iya Jae emang lebih tua, entah mengapa saya suka dia yg dewasa hehehe

Semoga yang ini suka deeh.. saya mau ngasih yang manis-manis dulu baru entarrr yang sedih-sedih nyee hehehe.

Buat kamuh-kamuh yg sudah me-review:

**Himawari Ezuki****, ****10rh****, ****Elephant Girl****, ****HeroKittyJae****, ****AndrianaSR****, ****Choi Eun Seob****, ****YuyaLoveSungmin****, ****adindapranatha****, ****MrsPark6002****, ****YunHolic****, ****Kyuubi kim****, Cindyshim**

Arigatou bangeeet *peluk satu2*

By the way semua penjelasan akan mucul dalam setiap chapter. Jadi simak saja yaa hehee.

See Ya :D


	3. Chapter 3

**I Know You Have A Girlfriend**

Main pair: Yunho Jung x Jaejoong Kim

**Previous…**

"Saranghae. Jeongmal Saranghae Kim Jaejoong"

_"Kau serius Yun?"_

_"Apa jawabanmu hyung?"_

_"Na_—Nado Saranghae"

**Chapter 3**

"Kalau kau memelukku terus bagaimana aku bisa memasak dengan benar?"

"Bukannya kau asisten koki?"

"Tidak ada koki yang memasak sambil dipeluk seperti ini"

"Sekarang kau perlu mencobanya, boo. Berlatihlah"

"Yuun geli"

"Sudah jangan pedulikan aku. Aku sudah lapar"

Ku perhatikan Boojae yang sedang memasak hmm aroma masakannya harum sekali, sepertinya Omeuraise.

"Sudah sana tunggu di meja, ini akan segera selesai"

"Hmm baiklah"

Aku pun melepas pelukanku darinya. Ia hanya tersenyum melihatku. Ku perhatikan Boojae sangat handal memasak, lihat saja ia cekatan sekali mencampur bumbu, memotong-motong sayur.

"Tadaa! Ini dia!"

"Aah akhirnya datang!"

"Cobalah"

Segera saja ku ambil sesendok Omeuraise itu. Wow tidak seperti Omeuraise yang pernah kumakan sebelumnya. Ini enak sekali. Ku tatap wajahnya sebentar.

"Bagiamana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak enak" dustaku, tentu saja ini enak sekali.

"Apa?" tanyanya tidak percaya dengan omonganku.

Ku lihat wajahnya yang merengut kesal. Lalu menarik piring Omeuraise milikku.

"Heeei aku belum selesai"

"Kau bilang tidak enak" ucapnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Tentu saja tidak enak kalau tidak disuapi"

"Mwo?"

"Ayo suapi aku, boo"

"Manja sekali"

"Memangnya tidak boleh manja dengan pacar sendiri"

"Hmm baiklah aaak~"

"Aaak~aaam"

"Ini baru enak. Sangat enak"

"Kau bisa saja, bocah"

"Bocah-bocah begini kau juga mau padaku" celetuk ku padanya.

"Sudah cepat habiskan makanannya" ujarnya dengan wajah tersipu.

x

"Kita sampai" kataku pada orang yang kini menjabat sebagai kekasihku.

"Kalau begitu aku langsung menemui dosen ya, kau jangan bolos, langsung masuk, arra?"

"Arrasso my boojae!"

"Good boy"

Setelah itu kekasih baru ku keluar dari mobil dan langsung pergi ke ruangan dosen. Rasanya hari ini bahagia sekali. Bagaimana ya mendeskripsikannya? Ini seperti saat kau memenangkan hadiah utama dari sebuah lotre, ah tidak Boojae pacarku dia bukan hadiah lotre. Omong-omong belum lama ia pergi aku sudah rindu begini padanya. Haaah… baru beberapa jam yang lalu kami resmi berpacaran.

"Ringringringringring!" Tiba-tiba saja ponselku berbunyi nyaring dan sedikit membuatku terkejut.

"Hello?"

"_Sayang, aku sebentar lagi akan pulang ini sudah di stasiun"_

"Begitukah, baiklah nanti kabari aku lagi ya sayang sekarang aku akan masuk kelas"

"_Ya nanti akan segera kuhubungi lagi sayang, sampai jumpa aku mencintaimu"_

"Aku juga"

Pip

Haah dia akan pulang, akan repot membagi waktuku dengan mereka berdua. Aku harus pintar-pintar membagi waktuku. Ku putuskan untuk masuk kelas dahulu baru memikirkan urusan pacar-pacarku.

"Hei Chun tumben kau tidak bolos" sapaku pada sahabatku ini, tumben sekali ia datang lebih dulu.

"Sebentar lagi ujian aku harus sering-sering masuk Yun"

"Jadi karena ujian"

"Tentu saja bukan"

"Lantas apa?"

"Lihat saja nanti"

"Baiklah aku menunggu"

Terlihat seorang lelaki seumuran kami masuk ke dalam kelas, siapa dia? Semua mata memandang penuh tanya siapa gerangan lelaki yang sekarang duduk di kursi dosen.

"Selamat siang, saya asisten dosen kalian yang baru"

Gotcha! Terjawab sudah ia seorang asisten dosen, mengapa baru sekarang masuk. Kemana saja ia selama ini?

"Maaf karena kesibukan tugas akhir aku jarang masuk kelas mendampingi kalian. Aku minta maaf"

Oke terjawab lagi. Baiklah kita mengerti kesibukan tugas akhir seorang mahasiswa.

"Karena Park seongsaenim tidak bisa hadir saya yang akan mengambil alih kelas, saya akan memberikan beberapa tugas pada kalian, tugas ini sudah pernah diberikan Park seongsaenim sebelumnya jadi tidak akan menyulitkan kalian"

"Maaf Anda belum memperkenalkan nama anda" Yoochun tiba-tiba saja menginterupsi omongan si asisten. Hell! Kenapa juga dia peduli dengan namanya.

"Ah ya, maaf nama saya Kim Junsu. Kalian bisa menghubungi saya melalu email"

Terlihat Junsu sunbaenim menuliskan nama dan email di white board depan kelas lalu membagikan lembar tugas yang dititipkan Park seongsaenim.

"Kalau ada kesulitan kalian bisa bertanya pada saya"

Kuperhatikan Yoochun tampak semangat sekali hari ini, ada apa dengannya. Apalagi ia jadi lebih aktif dan sering bertanya pada asisten baru itu. Kelihatannya ia sedang senang sekali.

x

"Chun kenapa kau tadi antusias sekali di kelas, aku tidak pernah melihatmu begini sebelumnya"

"Hehehee kau ingat alasan mengapa aku masuk hari ini"

Sekarang kami berada di kantin, kelas sudah selesai 10 menit yang lalu, langsung saja kami putuskan pergi ke kantin sebentar.

"Jangan bilang karena kau tertarik dengan asisten dosen tadi dan kau sudah tahu bahwa ia yang akan masuk kelas hari ini"

"Hahaha kau pintar sekali Yunho chagi"

"Jadi benar?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Aku tak sengaja melihat jadwal asisten dosen di ruangan staff tadi pagi lalu kulihat namanya tertera disana, dan kau tahu, ia orang yang ku cari-cari sejak aku masih Junior High"

"Whoaa! Benarkah kau beruntung, aku mendoakanmu semoga berhasil"

"Ya kau harus mendukungku, aku begitu merindukannya, sudah lama tidak melihatnya tapi ia tak berubah, hanya rambutnya saja yang semakin panjang"

"Benarkah, ah kau pasti bahagia sekali"

Tiba-tiba saja sms dari seseorang yang ku tunggu masuk.

_Ping!_

_1 new message received._

_**From: Jaejoong hyung**_

_**Yun, kamu dimana, aku sudah selesai. Aku di lobby depan.**_

"Ah Chun aku tinggal ya, aku ada perlu"

"Baiklah santai saja"

"Bye"

Segera saja aku menyusul pacarku itu di Lobby depan kampus kami. Mataku mulai menyusuri pelosok lobby yang cukup besar ini. Got it! Ia sedang duduk di pojok Lobby sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Hei sudah lama menunggu"

"Ah tidak baru saja"

"Ayo langsung pulang saja, ada yang harus ku kerjakan setelah ini" dustaku padanya, tentu saja setelah ini aku menjemput Tiffany di stasiun.

"Begitukah, baiklah ayo"

Xoxox xoxoX

"Sudah lama?"

Kucium pipi manis pacarku yang satu ini, Tiffany, rasanya aku kasihan melihatnya.

"Tidak. Aku baru sampai tapi yang lain bilang mereka mencari makan di dekat sini"

"Kenapa tidak ikut bersama mereka?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa aku hendak menunggumu saja, lagipula kau bilang tadi lagi di jalan"

"Hmm baiklah ayo langsung aku antar pulang saja"

"Temani aku makan dulu ya"

Oh aku sedang malas tapi dia tak boleh tahu aku sedang jenuh dengannya begini.

"Oke kalau begitu, di dekat-dekat sini saja ya"

"Terima kasih sayang"

x

"Kau tahu disana ada desain terbaru Mccartney, aku mau lihat sayaaang"

"Oh makanlah dulu makananmu, itu kita bicarakan nanti"

Kami sekarang ada di restoran—entahlah, aku lupa namanya, sepanjang jalan tadi aku terus melamun dan sekarang ia berbicara tentang itu lagi. Ah ini yang membuatku semakin jenuh dengannya, andai ia mau berubah sedikit saja untuk lebih sederhana, sedikit saja. Tolonglah.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau menemani tak apa-apa"

"Ya ya, besok kita kesana" akhirnya aku mengalah, aku pikir ia akan langsung senang kembali.

"Tidak usah, tidak apa-apa" ucapnya tiba-tiba merajuk, tidak seperti dugaanku.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku bingung dengan sikapnya yang jadi berubah-ubah begini.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja sepertinya aku merepotkanmu"

"Oh ayolah aku hanya lelah saja karena kuliah tadi" ucapku berdusta, tentu saja aku lelah dengannya, ayolah aku hanya ingin melihat apakah ia bisa berubah apa tidak.

"Ah begitukah, maaf yun aku tidak tahu kau sedang ada masalah dengan kuliahmu"

"Maaf sayang, aku sedang dalam mood yang tak baik"

"Tak apa-apa aku mengerti" ucapnya yang entahlah jadi berubah-ubah begini.

"Terima kasih sayang kau baik sekali"

"Hei boleh aku mencoba makanamu?" tanyaku padanya, tiba-tiba saja makanannya jadi menggiurkan.

"Tentu"

Ia pun menyuapi sesendok makanan di piringnya padaku, aku hanya memesan minum saja tadi karena aku sedang tidak lapar.

"Hm enak sekali, rasanya sungguh berbeda"

"Tentu saja _Le Louis XI_ kan restoran berkelas, sayang mana mungkin rasanya sama dengan restoran lain, mereka punya cita rasa sendiri"

"Apa kau bilang?" tiba-tiba saja aku jadi tersentak, aku seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Apanya?"

"Kita dimana sekarang?"

"_Le Louis XI"_

"Apa?!" ucapku setengah berteriak

"Kau kenapa sayang?" tanyanya lagi heran melihat tingkahku yang tak jelas.

"Ah tidak apa-apa" ucapku pura-pura tenang.

Mati aku! Boojae bekerja disini kan. Eh ya! Aku ingat ia sedang tidak bekerja kan selama 3 hari, lagipula mengingat aku kan baru saja mengantarnya pulang beberapa jam yang lalu. Lain kali aku harus ingat-ingat lagi kalau mau mampir kesini bersama Fanny.

"Kau kenapa sayang"

"Ah tidak apa-apa cepatlah habiskan makanmu setelah itu langsung aku antar pulang, kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan tadi"

"Ah iya"

x

"Terima kasih sayang, maaf merepotkanmu terus"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu"

Ia pun lalu mencium ku pelan, tak ada balasan dariku, aku hanya diam saja.

"Aku masuk duluan ya"

"Istirahat yang cukup ya, atau besok tak usah kuliah dulu?" ucapku penuh harap.

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa besok pasti sudah segar kembali"

"Begitukah, kalau begitu kabari aku kalau ada sesuatu"

"Ya. Selamat malam, aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga sayang, aku pulang dulu ya"

Xoxox xoxoX

"Kau sedang apa boo?"

"_Tidur_"

Hihihi aku terkikik geli sendiri mendengar suara kekasihku yang satu ini di telepon. Sedari tadi aku ingin meneleponnya. Begitu sampai di apartemen aku langsung segera mandi setelahnya aku bersiap meneleponnya, kurebahkan tubuhku di ranjang aah rasanya aku ingin memeluknya sekarang.

"Tidur tapi kenapa bisa menjawab teleponku"

"_Kau mengganggu tidurku jadi aku tebangun_"

"Benarkah kalau begitu aku matikan saja telponya"

"_Matikan saja_"

"…"

"…"

"Kenapa tidak dimatikan"

"Aku sudah mencari tombol _End Call_ tapi tidak menemukannya" ucapku berbohong, tiba-tiba saja ingin menggodanya.

"_Kenapa bisa tidak ada?_" tanyanya heran

"Aku juga tidak tahu, yang ada hanya kau boo" ucapku sambil menahan tawa.

_"Huh dasar gombal"_

"Saranghae"

_"Nado"_

"Neomu bogoshipo_"_

_"Nado"_

_"_Kenapa singkat sekali menjawabnya" ucapku lagi pura-pura merajuk

_"Nado_ _bogoshipo, Yun-yun"_

"Aku ke apartemenmu ya"

_"Ini sudah jam 11"_

"Ayolah aku merindukanmu" entahlah aku jadi benar-benar merindukannya.

_"Kau tidur saja sana, ini sudah malam"_

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. tapi besok aku akan menghabisimu hihihi"

_"Ya! Anak kecil jangan macam-macam yaa hihihi"_

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

_"Tapi kau punya kepala kecil"_

"Tapi kau mencintaiku"

_"…"_

"Hei kau mendengarku?"

_"Hmm"_

"Ya sudah kau sepertinya mengantuk, Good night my boojae"

_"Nite-nite yun-yun"_

Pip

Xoxox xoxoX

"_Sayang aku hari ini tidak masuk badanku letih sekali"_

"Oh baiklah, nanti aku mengunjungimu setelah pulang kuliah"

"_Kau masuk jam berapa?"_

"Jam 10 pagi ini, mungkin aku keluar sekitar jam 2 sore"

"_Baiklah beritahu ya kalau mau kemari"_

"Tentu saja, sudah ya sayang aku buru-buru, aku mencintaimu, bye"

"_Hati-hati sayang, aku juga mencintaimu bye"_

Pip

HA! Tiffany tidak masuk, aku bisa pergi ke rumah Jae, beritahu dia tidak ya, hm tak usah saja. Kuputuskan untuk segera memanaskan mobil , kulirik jam ternyata masih pukul 7. Baiklah bersiap kau boojae…

Ting tong!

Cklek!

"Yun.. Kenapa datang pagi sekali?"

"Ah aku sudah bilang kan aku merindukanmu dari semalam" kuputar badannya ke belakang lalu ku tutup pintu dan menguncinya perlahan ku peluk sambil menuntunnya ke sofa di ruang tengah apartemennya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Mau ini" tunjukku pada bibir mungilnya.

Segera saja ku kecup bibir mungilnya yang menggoda itu, ku kecup berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya menjadi ciuman panas.

"Ummhn—ah"

"Booo—oh"

Kini aku menindih tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk ini. Perlahan aku mengecup lehernya semakin lama semakin kuat, entahlah nafsuku begitu tinggi bila didekatnya begini.

"Aaah yuun"

Ku singkap _t-shirt_ yang dipakainya, ku raba-raba perutnya tapi ia mulai menghalangiku dengan menahan tanganku. Tak habis pikir tangaku ku selipkan ke dalam celanannya yang longgar. Ia pun mendorongku sehingga pelukanku terlepas darinya.

"Hei apa yang—"

Boojae ku yang manis kini ganti menindihku, ia mencecup bibirku penuh nafsu. Sekarang aku mengerti. Aku tahu ia juga menginginkannya. Ku angkat tubuhnya yang kini dalam pelukanku menuju kamarnya.

xx

"Ah—ah—aah.. ummh aaah"

"Booh—oooh"

"Yuunh—aaah"

Ku pandang tubuh ramping di bawahku yang kini penuh nafsu dan wajah yang merah. Tubuhnya yang indah tak bercacat membuatku kagum padanya, sudah banyak ku torehkan tanda-tanda di sekitar leher sampai dadanya. Ku kecup lagi bibirnya yang memerah karena ulahku juga.

"Umm aaah"

Terlihat ia yang begitu menikmati setiap permainan kami, bahkan ia tak ragu meminta lebih.

"Fash—teer aaah"

"Kau nakal Booh—oh oh"

"Ah ah ooh—oh"

Karena bosan kuputuskan untuk berganti gaya, kini ia berada dalam pangkuanku. Ia hanya tersenyum dengan mata sayu lalu mengecupku pelan.

"Kau hebaaat" bisiknya di telingaku, tak ayal kata-katanya bagaikan sihir di telingaku. Aku menjadi bersemangat melanjutkannya lagi. Kini ku tuntun bokongnya pada milikku, dengan perlahan ku turunkan bokongnya yang montok itu seraya meremas-remasnya.

"Ah ah aaaah"

Tak tahan dengan dadanya yang menggoda sedari tadi di depanku, langsung saja ku kecup _nipple_ kemerahan itu lalu menyesapnya.

"Ya—aaah yuun" pekiknya tertahan lalu memeluk kepalaku erat.

x

"Kau tidak kuliah?" tanyanya padaku

"Sebenarnya ada tapi aku malas masuk"

"Hei kenapa begitu?"

Kini ia tengah dalam dekapanku setelah beberapa saat lalu aku bercinta dengannya. Ku belai sayang kepalanya lalu mengecupnya lembut.

"Aku mau disini saja"

"Aku hari ini juga mau bertemu dosen, bukankah kau tahu?"

"Hmm"

Kulirik jam yang ada di atas meja samping ranjangnya. Masih pukul 9 lebih.

"Baiklah baiklah aku masuk"

"Harus begitu jangan malas"

"Ya ya aku tahu— hei omong-omong kau tadi hebat sekali aku sampai kewalahan"

"Sudah jangan dibahas, aku tidak tahu" ujarnya malu lalu menyesakkan kepalanya ke dadaku.

"Kalau kita begini terus aku jadi tidak bisa berpaling" ucapku menggodanya.

"Mwo?"

"Hahaaa aku bercanda tenang saja"

"Fiuuuh"

"Tapi tidak juga aku mau kita sering melakukannya"

"Tidaaak!" ia lalu mendorongku

"Sana pakai bajumu aku mau masak dulu" ujarnya seraya melepar celana dalamku.

"Hahahaaa" aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang lucu itu.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar ketukan pada pintu apartemen Boojae, kuputuskan untuk turun dari ranjang lalu mengenakan pakaianku. Saat mengenakan baju sama-samar kudengar suara seorang pria dan Boojae tengah berbincang. Siapa ya?

"Siapa boo?" tanyaku pada kekasihku ini.

"Ah bukan siapa-siapa tadi temanku datang" jawabnya agak terkejut lalu menutup pintunya.

"Begitukah, kenapa hanya sebentar?" tanyaku lagi

"Um oh itu ya karena ia terburu-buru ya jadi hanya sebentar" jawabnya kikuk, entahlah ia jadi salah tingkah begini.

"Oh"

"Aku sudah siapkan makanan di meja makan, makanlah sana aku mau mandi dulu"

"Baiklah"

Aku masih berpikir kenapa tingkah Boojae jadi aneh, siapa yang datang memangnya, apa penagih hutang? Sudahlah biarkan saja kalau memang tidak mengganggu…

**TBC**

* * *

Mohon maaf karena update yang seabad, dikarenakan… *lirik tugas-tugas* pusing juga berkutat dengan angka-angka -_-"

Percayalah saya tidak kabur~

Haaah sejujurnya saya agak geli sendiri… :x

Udah aah gausah bahas tentang itu….

By the waaaay bener gak sih itu viewnya, banyak bgt tapi yg review aah sudahlah~

Okee sampai sekarang belum terkuak apapun, besok yaa *Double Plak*

Rencananya pengen buka rahasia di chapter ini tapi entar kecepetan jadi yaa sabar ya hihihihii… ;P

Buat kamyuh-kamyuh yg masih setia me-review:

**YunHolic****, ****HeroKittyJae****, ****Choi Eun Seob****, ****KimYcha Kyuu****, BooMilikBear, ky0k0, Cindyshim, Diitactorlove, ****Himawari Ezuki****, ****MrsPark6002****, ****10rh****, ****J-Twice****, ****desi2121****, jung jaema, ****YuyaLoveSungmin****, ****FiAndYJ****, ****riska0122**

thank you so muucchhh *Kiss kiss*


End file.
